


Pasta Water (and snowed in with you)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: 2019 DL Stocking Stuffers [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Awkwardness, Crushes, Early Queen (Band), F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, Pining, Pre-Slash, Snowed In, king AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Bridgette and Jacky spend a morning together, and Jacky tries to not let her crush show to obviously, instead Bridgette thinks she's sick and takes care of her.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Series: 2019 DL Stocking Stuffers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583506
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Pasta Water (and snowed in with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demmy/gifts).



> Hey all! Another stocking stuffer, a king au for Danthaniel!

Jacky coughs to let Bridgette know that she is in the kitchen with her. Bridgette is currently boiling water on the stove and the last thing they need is for Bridgette to spill it on her as she moves it to the sink.

The pasta water is strained and the bowl set aside before Bridgette turns around and smiles at her. Jacky flushes. Bridgette is only wearing tiny shorts and a tank top Jacky knows is either Freddie’s or Rose’s because of how it’s riding up her midriff. Her fluffy hair is barely contained by a tiny scrunchie. A few curls brush her cheeks.

Since moving in with the band, Jacky’s tiny crush on Bridgette has grown out of control. It wasn’t bad when it was just seeing Bridgette for a few hours every week and it was soft smiles and the occasionally tipsy kisses on the cheeks. Now it's seeing Bridgette in various states of undress and napping.

Jacky knows she is screwed because there’s nothing endearing about Bridgette passing out over her song lyrics drooling over the paper, but Jacky finds it to be the most adorable thing in the world.

“Jacky?” Bridgette asks quietly.

“Sorry,” Jacky clears her throat, “don’t know where I went.”

Bridgette purses her lips but shrugs and covers the noodles with sauce. She tilts her head towards the window.

“It’s a good thing that Rose and Freddie left when they did,” Bridgette says softly, “we’re already snowed in.”

Jacky steps toward the window in the kitchen. The window is already frosted over, she swipes it with her jumper sleeve. She can barely see the lamp post, and already there are about 15 centimeters of snow. She knows they expected an entire weekend of blizzard-like conditions.

“They left about three hours ago,” Jacky says, “hopefully they’re at Rose’s parent’s house now.”

Bridgette hums, “I think they sent a message, my phone is connected to the radio.”

She wanders over to the speakers and swipes the screen open. The passcode is Bridgette’s birthday, but it’s the background that makes her hesitate for a moment. Bridgette replaced the image of the foxes she is helping with an image of the four of them after their last show, and it happens to be the one where it looks like they’re nearly kissing. Freddie had snapped the photo as Jacky was moving her head so it’s a little soft and the angle is very misleading.

Her cheeks heat up as she quickly selects their group chat.

“Yeah, Rose said they’re there.”

“Great,” Bridgette says.

Jacky jumps and turns to see that Bridgette had crept up behind her while she opened her phone. She coughs to cover up the squeak of surprise and the flush on her cheeks deepens. Bridgette’s eyes turn bright with worry.

“Are you getting sick?”

“What? No,” Jacky says quickly, “why would you think that?”

Bridgette rests the back of her hand against Jacky’s forehead. Jacky tries very hard to not lean into the touch, or react in any embarrassing way. She makes the mistake of glancing at Bridgette’s face, her bottom lip is between her teeth and her eyebrows are furrowed in concentration.

“Uhm.”

“Not warm,” Bridgette says, “but you’re really flushed, and it sounds like you’re getting a cough.”

Jacky shakes her head.

“You’re probably getting whatever it was that Rose got over last week. You two share a room after all.”

If she denies it again, Bridgette is probably going to accept it but then ask why her face is red which is the last thing she wants. Although… Jacky looks up between her lashes, if she concedes that _maybe_ she’s getting sick she will get Bri doting on her for the next two days.

It’s a little underhanded and more of a wakeup call as to why she should maybe find someone else to crush on and not her insanely attractive guitarist bandmate.

“I’ve got a bit of a scratchy throat,” she says quietly.

Bridgette clicks her tongue before removing her hand. Instead of pulling away she lets her fingers lightly trace over Jacky’s face before dropping down to her shoulder. Jacky allows herself to be steered to the living room too stunned and focused on those tiny touches Bri is giving her.

“Sit,” Bridgette commands, “I’ll get the tea ready. Freddie ate all the honey, but we might have some lemon.”

Jacky clears her throat because now she is eye level with Bridgette’s bare midriff and her throat is really dry now. Bridgette is absently stroking her hair, pausing to tap against Jacky’s head.

“I think noodles should be easy on your stomach. Is your stomach upset? I don’t know what we have in the medicine cabinet. Rose is supposed to restock it.”

“The tea will be enough I think,” Jacky whispers.

Bridgette shakes her head, “if you’re coming down with something we should get ahead of it.”

Jacky shrugs.

“I’ll be back soon.”

She lets out a long breathe once Bridgette disappears back into the kitchen. Jacky buries her head in her hands. Why couldn’t she have said _anything_ else? There’s no way she isn’t’ going to embarrass herself further.

Exactly eleven minutes later, Bridgette is back with the tea set. Jacky grins because it always takes Bri the same amount of time to make tea. It smells fruity and she looks up in confusion.

“Well, I put a lot of lemon in it, and I found out we had orange tea and oranges are supposed to be good for colds, and then I put in a little spice because that’s what my mum always did.”

“Oh, thank you,” Jacky smiles softly, “much nicer than my mum, she made us eat onions.”  
Bridgette laughs brightly, “no wonder you hate them.”

Jacky stares at Bridgette in wonder, it's rare to hear her laugh so loudly. She usually leaves that for Rose and Freddie while she covers her mouth. It’s a very sweet sound, and Jacky wants to hear it again.

“Well, that’s not the only reason. They’re disgusting.”

Bridgette shrugs, “I like them okay. Drink, I’ll grab or try to get you medication.”

To appease her nurse (and wouldn’t that be a sight, Bridgette in a nurse’s costume?) she picks up a cup and blows on it before sipping it. There is _a lot_ of cardamom in it and she ends up coughing. Bridgette peaks back into the living room.

“Sorry, the tickle is back.”

Bridgette nods in understanding and disappears again. Jacky looks at the tea and then around the living room. She gives a soft whisper of apology to Rose’s aloe plant and then dumps her cup in it. Jacky quickly stands up and fills up the cup with water.

She sips on it, some of the tea residue remains, but this time it’s tolerable. Jacky hopes Bridgette doesn’t try it. Perhaps she already knows and that’s how she likes it.

“Well, we have paracetamol and some cough syrup, but I think we should hold off on that until you’re actually coughing,” Bridgette holds up a pregnancy test.

Jacky raises her eyebrow, “Bri?”

Bridgette looks at her hand and tilts her head, “it’s the thermometer.”

“In a pregnancy test box?”

“We’ve had people steal ours before,” Bridgette sits down on the couch, “so now Freddie hides it in the box because no one wants to steal these.”

“And we know people don’t pee on it?”

“Well, it’s under the sink.”

Jacky takes the thermometer and sniffs it superstitiously. When it doesn’t smell bad she turns it on and waits for it to beep before sticking it into her mouth. Not that she has a fever that needs to be monitored, but now Bri is leaning over her and Jacky has a clear view down her shirt.

She looks away and then back again.

The thermometer beeps, _36.7._

“Huh, no fever,” Bridgette mumbles and then looks up at Jacky.

“Told you,” she says, “just a tickle in my throat.”

Bridgette sets the thermometer on the table next to the medicine and pushes the tea set further onto the coffee table. She then settles back against the arm of the couch before twisting around and grabbing the remote. The movement pulls her tank top up higher on her back and Jacky swallows again. She darts her eyes to the window.

“Seems like it's still coming down.”

“I’ll go out in a bit to clear off the steps,” Bridgette says, “the weatherman says we’ll get a break just afternoon.”

Jacky laughs.

Bridgette stares at her for a moment, “don’t think so?”

“I remembered you were making lunch.”

“Oh shit!” Bridgette scrambles off the couch and towards the kitchen.

Jacky laughs harder when Bridgette comes back into the living room with a pout. She leans over the back of the couch.

“The pasta is gummy.”

“Shame.”

“It was going to be very good,” Bridgette says, “I used white wine in the tomato sauce.”

“Fancy.”

“Only the best for you,” Bridgette says.

Jacky whips her head towards her. Her mouth parts as she sees the high flush on Bri’s cheeks. She smiles widely.

“What was that?”

Bridgette sputters and waves her hands, “nothing – I mean – please pretend you didn’t hear that?”

“Why would I do that?”

“Well –“

Jacky leans up, praying that she understood Bridgette correctly. Their lips meet in a brief chaste kiss. She pulls away tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and looking to the window again.

Snow beats against it. They’re going to get much more than the forecast predicted she thinks.

Fingers wrap around her jaw and gently guide her back to face Bridgette. Her cheeks are bright red. While she wants to be cheeky, part of her is fearing Bri’s reaction. What if she wants to tell her off?

Jacky has probably ruined the entire band.

Bridgette kisses her. Jacky stills but Bridgette’s hands card through her hair, tugging slightly. She mirrors the action in Bri’s hair, but she notices that she can’t dig in because of Bridgette’s ponytail. It takes her a moment, but she finds the scrunchie and pulls it free.

Curls fall free and brush against her forehead. Jacky giggles at the sensation. Bridgette takes that moment to swipe her tongue across Jacky’s lower lip. She opens her mouth and Bridgette explores for a moment before breaking apart.

“I sincerely hope you aren’t getting sick.”

Jacky raises an eyebrow, “the cardamom didn’t cure me?”

“Too much?” Bridgette asks softly.

The wind picks up and she jumps as it slams against the window. Bridgette strokes her hair before walking around the couch and sitting down next to her. Jacky plays with the sleeves of her jumper and glances back at Bridgette.

“Are we going to do something about this?”

Bridgette gestures vaguely, “do you want to?”

Does she?

“I want to cuddle now,” she says quietly.

Bridgette shifts on the couch and spreads her legs. Jacky crawls between them and rests her head on Bri’s shoulder. She sighs happily when Bridgette wraps her arms around her waist. The TV plays some strange Christmas movie. It doesn’t make any sense, and the couple on screen is having a row.

“Well?”

“I don’t know.”

“Okay,” Bridgette rubs her side, “but you’re not sick, right?”

“No.”

Jacky bites her cheek before scooting closer to Bri’s head and placing a kiss on her cheek. Bridgette turns her head and kisses Jacky on the lips. She grins and places another one on Bridgette’s lips. For a few moments, all that happens in her world is trading kisses with Bridgette and the howling wind outside.

For now, that’s all she needs.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave your thoughts and comments below, or come talk to me on Tumblr.


End file.
